dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Hua Xiong
Hua Xiong is a powerful warrior who served Dong Zhuo. At the Battle of Si Shui Gate, he stalled the Allied Forces at hand. Role in GamesEdit Hua Xiong is an important character in the early stages of many Dynasty Warriors games. He appears at Si Shui Gate in many installments, and in certain conditions, can appear at Hu Lao Gate. In the series' earlier installments, he may be instantly routed by Guan Yu in a special cutscene. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Si Shui Gate is an optional battle in many Musou Modes. If played, Hua Xiong appears as an officer under Dong Zhuo's forces. If Hua Xiong is slain, Yuan Shao, leader of the Allied Forces, praises the warrior that killed him. However, if you choose to skip Si Shui Gate, Hua Xiong appears at Hu Lao Gate. After encountering Dong Zhuo's main camp, Hua Xiong ambushes the Allied main camp, attacking Yuan Shao. Hua Xiong returns in Dynasty Warriors 5 only at Si Shui Gate. However, his role is expanded in the battle and he will lead Dong Zhuo's forces. QuotesEdit *"Silence! How dare somebody as lowly as you speak such things!" *"Have you learned your lesson yet? As long as Hua Xiong controls Si Shui Gate, you shall not pass! It is laughable to think that I would let such filth even approach Dong Zhuo!" *"Out of my way, cowards! If you will not make room, I WILL cut you down!" *"Give up and face your destiny! *"Urgh... Retreat is the wisest course for now." *"Step forward, if you want to die! While I stand, none shall breach this gate!" Historical InformationEdit According to Chen Shou, Hua Xiong was a military commander who served under Dong Zhuo. Pan Mei, a historian from the Qing Dynasty, wrote that he was a chief commander and argued that his name was She Xiong. He reasoned that it was likely a mistake on transcribing the character used for his family name, though it is debatable if She is his actual family name. In the Records of the Three Kingdoms, Hua Xiong only appears in Sun Jian's scroll. He was a subordinate under Hu Zhen and Lu Bu, as they worked together to defeat Sun Jian. However, Hu Zhen and Lu Bu did not get along with one another and Lu Bu decided to spread false rumors about the attack. Hu Zhen couldn't command his confused troops and suffered a heavy loss against Sun Jian. Hua Xiong died fighting during the battle at Yangren, and his head was claimed by Sun Jian. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit In chapter 5 of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Hua Xiong was a mighty warrior who towered at 210 cm (6'11") and originated from Quanzhong. Although Lu Bu volunteered to meet Yuan Shao's army, Dong Zhuo appointed Hua Xiong as Colonel of Resolute Cavalry at Sishui Pass. He was given five hundred horsemen and Li Su, Hu Zhen, and Zhao Cen to support him. Bao Xin's fictional younger brother, Bao Zhong, was his first victim and he was promoted to Commander in Chief. Although he lost Hu Zhen to Sun Jian's army, he was able to drive them back with a rockslide. He and Li Su commenced a fearsome night raid on Sun Jian, confusing his opponent's army with a pincer and fire attack. While Sun Jian escaped his grasp, he was able to slay his officer Zu Mao. The news of the defeat worried Yuan Shao and ally morale began to suffer. Liu Bei and his brothers volunteered their services but Yuan Shao pushed them aside. After the fictional Yu She and Pan Feng met their quick end to Hua Xiong, Yuan Shao lamented not having his talented generals, Wen Chou and Yan Liang, there to deal with him. Guan Yu, who Yuan Shao mistook as a mere archer, was the next to volunteer. Cao Cao spoke in the warrior's favor and Guan Yu promised that Yuan Shao could have his head if he failed. Before Guan Yu left, he bid someone to pour him wine for his victory. He left, dealt the killing blow to Hua Xiong, and returned with Hua Xiong's head to still drink his wine when it was warm. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs